


Подарки найери

by fandom OE North and South 2020 (fandom_OE_Sever_2020)



Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [8]
Category: Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны
Genre: Bijouterie, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Modeling, decorative arts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_OE_Sever_2020/pseuds/fandom%20OE%20North%20and%20South%202020
Summary: Порой, когда маленькие Придды сбегают играть на берегу, волны выносят им прямо в руки диковинные игрушки из своих глубин. Такие находки считают подарками найери и стараются не терять, ведь капризные найери могут обидеться, сочтя это пренебрежением.
Series: Челлендж fandom OE North and South 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Челлендж 2020.   fandom OE North and South 2020, Level 3: Челлендж 2020





	Подарки найери

[ ](https://imgur.com/wgqw111.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/hKFUtCC.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/PtPLBSz.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/OiWu7MO.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/MhY0eFa.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/WpBNjUT.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/t2tz3As.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/Z9CK8QM.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/MIWJIjT.jpg)

[ ](https://imgur.com/7z2rY6N.jpg)

       


По клику на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

  
  


[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723897)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25713979)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724428)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729222)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724527)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725022)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730614)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25728850)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25725793)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724671)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730680)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730035)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25706101)

  


УНЕСТИ БАННЕР
    

` <div align="center"><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864423" rel="nofollow"><img src="https://i.ibb.co/wWVXwFJ/5-2.jpg" style="width:100%; max-width:800px" alt="изображение"/></a></div> <a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" target=_blank><font color="#29444c"><div align="center">выкладки на дайри</div></font></a></code>`


End file.
